


A Family Estranged

by MythicalCryptid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Smp, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalCryptid/pseuds/MythicalCryptid
Summary: Family reunions happen under a lot of circumstances, Tommy's are never good.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Falling From The Top of The World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing summaries and I know this chapter is short, but I plan to post more that I've already wrote out or working on. Hope ya'll enjoy.

Tommy sunk into the dirt his dry and cracked fingers digging into the debris of the aftermath, his home, the one that Wilbur had made for him before disappearing all together, now gone. Destroyed. It was his fault, his own fault for lying to Dream. His only friend who now stood in the center of the of the destruction, the mask a staring him down with the flint and steel in his hand. Tommy's voice strained as he called out Dream's name while the TNT was placed in his home, in the secret room, begging for the older man to stop, to just wait and they could talk it out. It didn't matter, what was done was done, and now he had to face Dream and beg for forgiveness.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry," Tommy forced the words out, repeating them like a parrot as he crawled closer to the edge of the crater, "I would never-"

"But you did, Tommy!" Dream interrupted Tommy's apology, one of the several he stuttered out, "You did it already. Don't you understand, you have broken that trust. I gave you so much room, didn't I? Did I not give you so much leeway.”? Dream's voice raised and Tommy felt the tears well in his eyes as the world blurred, "This," Dreams arm outstretched to the destruction, "This is what you have done to yourself."

Tommy nodded and the tears fell as his voice shuddered, "Dream please, just please I am so sorry," his chest hurt so bad that Tommy wanted to claw it out to ease the pain, "Don't leave me alone."

Dream's head dropped as he sighed, "I don't know when I will come back, maybe once a week, less. I'm just hurt Tommy," Dream dropped the clump of dirt he held in his hand. "Rebuild Tommy, but you will not have any visitors and you will Not leave."

Dream had left him broken at the top of a poorly made tower staring at the craters of his exile, the wind blew threw him the cold bracing as he teetered softly. It was all a lie wasn’t it, from the very beginning it was all a lie, everything everyone had said to him was a lie. He was utterly alone. The wind picked up and Tommy’s raised his arms feeling the cold ocean breeze carry through his tattered shirt and his body tipped. In the moment as his body seemed to teeter over the edge, a sudden thought hit him. Dream was afraid of him.

Tommy flailed and crouched on the tower holding the block for dear life, a laugh tearing through his throat as tears burned in his eyes and carved down through the dirt covering his cheeks. He didn’t know how that seemed to allude him this entire time, but here it was, Dream was driven by his fear. Fear of Tommy. Fear of losing power to Tommy, the gnat in Dream’s life.

“He is afraid of me,” Tommy punched out, his body teetered, and he quickly grabbed the tower, “Don’t fall, fuck,” the words spoken to only himself.

Tommy stood slowly gaining the confidence as he put pressure back against the winds that wanted to see him topple, holding arms out he cried to the moon, “I’m not dying that easy.”

Below the creatures of the night wandered around the tower, the hisses and groans overtook the silence of the night. Tommy rubbed at the tears that still plagued him, the wind picked up and Tommy fell back off the tower. Wind racing past his ears as the world seemed to pass him, the stars brighter than they have been in weeks as his body splashed into the ocean below as he was swallowed by the waves Tommy could only think of the life he was about to start. A fugitive. An exile. It would all be worth it, for the discs. Just the discs.


	2. A Cold Late Night Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's insomnia acts up and he runs into an old friend.

Tommy ended up back at Techno’s house after everything, it was a hard decision but in the end his need to not rebuild from scratch won out. Techno’s house was a lot grander than he remembered the first time he had snuck in. He wasn’t there long before Techno had found him and his home just beneath Techno’s feet, now he was here tucked into his brother’s bed. It was strange how he ended up here, his relationship with his brother strained since their run for L’manberg, but Techno was more forgiving than Tommy could imagine to be. If he were to put himself in Techno’s shoes, well one he wouldn’t be in this position because Techno’s boots are far stronger than any he had ever made, but also Tommy couldn’t stop himself from holding grudges.

There were moments of anger when Techno talked and all Tommy felt was anger, how was it always Techno he always came back to. Techno had left him alone after their talk, after he trusted Tommy with the vault of wither skulls and talks of Tommy’s prophecy. He didn’t want to be Theseus, he wanted to be Tommy. His story hadn’t been told yet and didn’t want to be dictated by some story Techno had told him.

Night came quick and Techno had rummaged around his home for hours, the plonking of his boots keeping Tommy up. The sound had stopped but now the only sound was the crackling of the wooden torches and the mobs that Techno kept. Tommy tossed the covers off stomping through his downstairs room, cave cut out really, as if it were supposed to bother someone, but the sound just echoed around the room and bothered him alone.

Grabbing his sword, he stared up at the stone ceiling, at the area where the mobs hissed and groaned, he couldn’t kill them. Technoblade made it clear that if they die, he will die, Tommy turned the sword over in his hand, well maybe just a harsh talking to. Wild mobs it had to be.

Tommy stepped out into the freezing winter air, his breath looking almost frozen as he breathed out, Technoblade didn’t care to lighten up the area surrounding his home. Allowing mobs to encroach closer without the deterrent of light, they took the land as their domain.

Tommy gave a heavy swing through a zombie that meander to close to the bottom exit, not caring for precision as he let out his frustration through each forced swing as he carved the zombie up till it stopped moving. When he finished a small mob had already amassed.

“Fuck,” Tommy closed the door behind him, hearing Technoblade’s voice in the back of his head, “Alright fuckers follow me,” he swung the blade out at the horde, the front few taking the nick but still pressing on.

Tommy circled the mob away from the house, taking a few precise swings trying to thin out the mob. They dropped like flies and Tommy felt a rush as he took a heavy swing, this time having it implant in a in one of the zombies. Tommy grunted as he pulled and ultimately pulled the zombie with the sword. Stumbling in the snow as he backed up, the zombie snapping with its arms out as he dragged it along with him unable to dislodge the sword.

“Let go, damn it” he hissed giving a large tug causing the Zombie to lurch forward and Tommy to fall with the zombie impaled on the sword snapping above his head, “get off!” The weight and movement of the zombie causing it to slip further down the sword its jaws snapping closer to Tommy’s face.

Turning his head as he pushed up against the zombie trying to force it off him, Tommy managed to press the zombie off his body and he crawled backward through the snow. His clothes wet and his fingertips red as he scraped through the snow, the zombie snapping still on the sword but now the mob had caught up with them along with a few that had wandered in from the trees. Tommy stood and ran further into the forest dodging a few of as he escaped, his sword left behind. The branches cut his cheeks as he ran and Tommy could feel his heartbeat race as each branch seemed to bring back a memory, a memory he tried his best to repress.

“Need some help?” The sound so familiar it stopped Tommy in his tracks as he stared up through the trees following the sound of the voice, Dream stood on a branch backlit by moonlight.

“Dream?” Tommy’s voice raised as he backed up away from the tree.

“I knew I would find you,” Dream jumped down but there was no impact, the snow untouched beneath his feet, “Time to go home.”

Tommy turned back to where he thought Technoblade’s house was, his home, his fear spiked as his eyes were off Dream. He quickly looked back and Dream stood closer now, the man’s face obscured by his mask, but Tommy could feel the stare bore into him.

“Dream I don’t want to- look I can just go back to Technoblade’s,” Tommy stumbled back again trying to distance himself, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Dream walked closer, “You already left Tommy. We could fix it, we can go back to the way it was, and I canl visit you every day.”

Tommy hesitated, his brain raced as he thought over the proposal, “Everyday? You won’t get mad?” While he thought enticing there was that fear still caught in his throat, the part that choked him every time he thought of the time in between when Dream would visit.

“Tommy!” Technoblade’s voice in the distance cut through Tommy’s thoughts, “Where are you!”

Tommy didn’t dare look away as Dream continued to stare at him, his hand moving to the sword on his hip, “I’m your friend Tommy.”

“You’re my friend Dream,” Tommy repeated the words his voice shaking as he stumbled back, “You are my friend, right?”

“Of course, Tommy and I will always find you,” Dream stepped closer the sword starting to pull from its sheath.

Tommy turned and ran.

Technoblade called out again and Tommy couldn’t feel the cold anymore, his body burning, and his breath came fast. There was a light far off in the woods and that was his destination, he could only hope it was Technoblade. Bursting through the branches he collided with a solid force gripping tightly as the heat of a fire burned his cheek with how close he was to it.

“Tommy?” Technoblade wrapped an arm around him, moving the torch away as Tommy clung to the piglin. “Hey, it’s alright.”

“Dream he is in the woods, he saw me,” Tommy pushed the words out through hiccups of tears, “He saw me, and he said he was my friend, but-” he coughed as he tried to collect his words, “but I don’t know if he is my friend.”

“Alright, Tommy, okay.” Technoblade started moving back through the trees the light of the torch keeping the mobs at bay, “Let’s go back to my house.”

“He said he would take me home,” Tommy wiped his face against Technoblade’s clothes, his brother sighing as he wiped a gloved hand against the wet spot.

“Tommy it’s okay, alright you are coming back to my house. Your home.” Technoblade’s words were sure and steady.

Tommy didn’t remember their walk back to Techno’s, just that the warmth of the home felt inviting as Techno helped him up the ladder. Tommy stood in the corner of Techno’s bedroom room shivering still as he watched Techno set up some blankets on the floor with the pillow from his bed.

“I lost your sword, the one you gave me. A zombie took it,” Tommy moved closer as Technoblade moved away.

Technoblade rubbed his eyes clearing the snow from his face as he sighed, “That’s fine. I’ll just get you a new one, just lay down and don’t wander into the woods this time.”

Tommy nodded as he crawled into the small pallet, the warmth of the blankets a welcome against his cold body. He watched as Techno moved around him gathering items from shelves and a few chests before moving back down to the ladder.

“Don’t leave me alone,” Tommy started to get out of the covers, his teeth still chattering.

“Hey, stay in bed alright, I’m just going to be downstairs.” Technoblade stopped as he spoke to Tommy waiting for the boy to tuck himself back into the blankets, “I’m not leaving you alone.”

“Okay, I’ll be up here,” Technoblade nodded and Tommy watched as the piglin moved down the ladder, settling back down trying his best to keep his eyes open but ended up falling asleep to the plonk of Technoblade’s boots against the wood floors downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya'll enjoyed the story so far, I have a few more I'm working on but it might take a bit to upload.


	3. A Dream or A Hallucination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade goes to look for the source of Tommy's fears, the night is filled with many things and answers might or might not be one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta/editor for this so sorry for the mistakes, I try to catch them and fix them as I reread the chapters.

Techno waited till the fidgeting upstairs stopped, if Tommy’s stalled shuffling meant he finally gave in to the lack of sleep that no doubt plagued him, geared up with invisibility and his sword Techno set out into the snow. Tommy’s words had worried Technoblade, Dream this far out without coming and talking to him directly, he could be planning something. Technoblade didn’t like the idea of Dream wandering in the woods outside his house, waiting to strike, or worse planning a larger attack on him or Tommy.

Setting out into the snow he retraced his steps a torch in one had as his eyes flicked over the freshly fallen snow, his and Tommy’s past motions quickly succumbed to the fresh snow that crept up into the imprints. An untrained eye might have been lost but Techno knew the landmarks, the surrounding area was completely familiar to him and his entry and Tommy’s exit from the woods was quickly found. It was a blessing that Tommy’s exit was frenzied and caused disturbance, the path a mess of broken twigs and leaves that laid half submerged in the frozen sea that crunched beneath his boots.

The night winds fierce against his face as he pressed through the broken trees and bushes, his nose following the trial of a chaotic human who seemed lost and scared in the woods. The groans of zombies and rattles of their skeleton kin not a worry in Techno’s mind, it was nature, it was nature that he constantly battled but easily won with his torch lighting his path and keeping the mobs at bay. Tommy’s words echoed in his head, he had sworn up and down that Dream was in the woods, had found him and planned to steal him from the night. Yet, here in the darkness where Technoblade found himself completely in control and unbothered by overwhelming sights and sounds, no sight or smell of Dream could be placed.

Walking further he stood where Tommy had stood, the tracks circling back towards his house in an option direction, no doubt where he had entered pursued by zombies during his late-night stroll. One pair of tracks, Tommy’s. Technoblade raised his torch and scanned the tree branches, looking for signs of disturbance, for broken twigs or disturbed winter fauna of any kind. None. He circled the area, making wide sweeps, but the further he got the less of Tommy filled his senses and still no Dream.

Insomnia was a bitch.

Tommy could have imagined the whole encounter, the fear and adrenaline mixed with the lack of sleep, the brain a fearful thing when it came to imagination. Technoblade huffed, the heavy curls of breath freezing in the air as he turned to follow Tommy’s original tracks back to the house. He had to find that sword, it had taken him many hours to acquire all of Tommy’s necessary items, even before he knew the boy had come to the decision of finding him. Tommy always found Techno in moments of need. It never ended well, but this time would be different.

Nearing the edge of the tree line Techno placed the lit torch into the snow, the sizzle of the flame fighting back before quickly snuffing out and darkness greedily swarmed Techno. The moonlight fierce but no match for the heavy canopy that washed the underbrush in shadows, shadows that drew out the mobs that the light kept at bay.

It took longer that he wanted to find the horde that contained a zombie, lit by the enchantment of the netherite sword, even longer with the only weapon being a pickaxe. Techno targeted it and managed to weave his way through the horde, grasping the sword and tearing up and through the zombie’s chest and head. The body dropping with a thud, the sword safely in his hand as he carved through the remaining horde with lighting efficiency. The sword dripping with thick fluids from the zombie as he dragged it through the snow on his way out of the tree line, the stained sea of frost leaving a trail behind techno as he made his way to the house.

Sheathing the sword as before he entered the house, Technoblade turned and looked over the surrounding artic area. The moonlight bouncing off mounds and valleys of snow, shadows of the trees stretching and cutting through the dazzling light. No Dream in sight.

Shaking his head Technoblade entered the home, shaking the frost from his coat and cape, he placed Tommy’s sword near the door as he continued to disrobe the frost protectant clothing. Grabbing the sword, he climbed the ladder up to his bedroom loft, Tommy’s snores loud as the torch he left lit sparked and gave off the faintest light, daring to die. Techno doused the flame, looking over at Tommy now only lit from the far window, the moonlight cutting over thin cheeks and hardened lines from his exile. Laying the sword at the end of Tommy’s feet, Techno made sure to quietly move past him and lay in his own bed. His eyes closing as he tried to welcome sleep, his mind racing with thoughts, with plans and worries of what quartering Tommy in his home might bring his future.

Insomnia was infectious it seems, Technoblade would find no rest during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter, but thought a change of perspective to Techno would be fun, plus it goes to show how Techno is viewing Tommy's actions and what he is saying. Hopefully ya'll like it. This is now the longest fic I have written since my early middle school fics from LONG ago.


End file.
